


Following the Leader

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, grass abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and George are bored on one hot summer afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following the Leader

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: R, I suppose
> 
> Warnings: Masturbation, grass abuse
> 
> Disclaimer: Like masturbation, this is all just free fun :-)
> 
> Notes: Written in honor of the Merry Month of Masturbation, May 2004

“M’bored,” Fred sighed, falling back onto the grass. There was nothing to do but lie around and feel hot on this summer day, and he’d been doing that for long enough already.

“We could… think up new products,” George suggested. He was sitting up beside his brother, legs bent, elbows resting on his knees as he shredded a long piece of grass.

Fred shook his head. “Nah. We spent hours brainstorming already. We don’t need more new ideas.”

“Okay…” George said, trailing off in thought. “Then how about some pranks?”

“Don’t think so,” Fred said with a yawn. “We just pulled one this morning. Wouldn’t want to waste two of our best ones in one day.”

“Ah…” he selected another blade of grass and split it down the middle as completely as he could. “Maybe we could play some Quidditch?”

Fred shook his head, though there was little need to. There wasn’t much point in two beaters practicing together. Even if all they did was fly around hitting balls, there wasn’t much to aim for. And sending a bludger back and forth trying to unseat each other wasn’t all that entertaining.

“We could make a list and go on a search for ingredients, then?” George tried.

Fred made a face. “We’ve got a bunch saved up. Don’t need more right now.” He stretched completely, straining his legs and stretching his arms straight out over his head. “Besides,” he said, looking up to see George starting to suggest something else. “It’s too hot out to move, let alone scrounge around for weeds and insects.”

It was, at that. It was hot and steamy, but with a dry heat that made it hard to breathe. It was only the beginning of May and already too hot outside to do much of anything but lie around or sleep. Thinking along these lines, George was just about to suggest a nice long, lazy nap, when Fred spoke up again. “You know… now that I think about it… maybe we could do a little playing…”

George raised an eyebrow, looking from Fred to his piece of grass. “Oh yeah?”

Fred nodded, gazing up at the cloud-filled sky. The clouds were white and fluffy against the bright blue, drifting slowly across the sky. “Yeah. Get some balls… do some beating…”

A slow smile spread on George’s face as he saw, out of the corner of his eye, his twin’s wide grin.

“Are you game?” Fred asked, propping himself up on one elbow and letting his other hand slide down to clutch at his crotch.

George chuckled and threw the shredded blade of grass at him. Fred snorted and brushed the pieces off himself. “Thought you said it was too hot to move.”

“Mmm, but this doesn’t require much movement, does it?” said Fred, lying back down on the grass, letting it tickle his ears and the back of his neck. It was cool against the ground, though his skin was crawling with heat, with desire. Fred’s hand fumbled with his belt and slipped beneath his trousers.

“No it doesn’t,” George wholeheartedly agreed, growing hard at the sight of his twin touching himself right out in the middle of the lawn. There was no one around to see, but the point was that there could have been. It was a bit of a rush for George, though he knew Fred wouldn’t mind even if someone did come upon them in the middle. They could join in for all he cared. George, hard as ever now, unbuttoned his trousers and slipped his hand inside, following Fred’s lead.

Fred looked over, watching his twin, and catching that special look they sometimes exchanged when it was too risky to speak. He understood what it meant: George was letting Fred lead, wanting Fred to lead. Fred grinned and closed his eyes, lying back and having faith that his twin would follow him so closely that they would be like mirror images only side-by-side.

Fred rubbed a little more at his cock, which began straining for freedom. He liked to imagine George’s looked the same. He wondered which of them could hold out longer if they meant for that to be the game. But this time it wasn’t the game. This time it was follow the leader. Fred lifted his arse off the grass and slipped his trousers down to his knees. He heard rustling beside him that indicated George had done the same, and smiled all the more.

Fred ran a hand over his shorts, feeling himself through the thick cotton material. He was hard and getting harder by the minute. He needed satisfaction, and could feel through their bond that George was desperate for it at well. He fingered his balls through his shorts for a moment, sucking in air sharply at the pleasure that brought. He gave them a light squeeze, then both hands slid to the waistband and pulled down the underwear as well. Both trousers and undies were at his ankles, giving him better range of movement now as he bent his knees and spread his legs a bit.

He gave his cock a gentle stroke, then slid his hand up, running a finger hard against the dimple in the head. He gave a soft groan at this, hearing his echo to his side. So wonderful was the sound that he decided just to get on with it. He gripped his cock firmly with a fist and began to pull on it. He gave strong, rhythmic strokes, beating with purpose and with pleasure. He could feel the orgasm rising in him, the urge to do more getting stronger and stronger. But then he stopped abruptly.

Beside him, George groaned, apparently willing to follow him even now rather than continue towards the orgasm. Quite glad at his twin’s faith in him, Fred gripped his cock in a fist up near the end. He ran a rough thumb over the head, spreading the bit of leaked seed out. He spent some time at this, reveling in the hot moisture as it covered the tip of his cock.

Then he reached down to his pants and retrieved his wand. George could predict what his move was going to be, as though he’d thought of it at the very same time. For as Fred softly uttered the lubrication spell, he could hear George saying it almost exactly at the same time. And then the sound of hand against cock was not just a dry, firm stroke but slick and slippery. His hand moved faster now, making sure to coat every centimeter in the lubrication that had squirted from the tip of his wand.

One hand held the base of his cock, pressing the ring and pinky finger of that hand against his balls. His other finger stroked madly at his shaft, slipping and sliding with such ease and pleasure. The lubrication and the rubbing made it warm, and after a while, he felt it rise in him again. He continued to pump, jerking the rest of his body along with the motion, following through at his hips.

He began panting now, silently expecting release at any moment, but trying to hold off. He wanted to savor the moment, wanted to imagine how it must look for the two of them to be jerking off identically, side-by-side, in the long, cool grass. He felt the hot sun against his face, against his chest, and the burning in his loins signaling that he was ready.

Fred heard a grunt of desperation, and knew it was time. His hand, a blur on his cock, gave its last few pumps before his pleasure exploded from him. He shook, and then tensed, pushing forward to get every last bit out. He was trying to make the orgasm last as long as he could though it was completely out of his control.

When it was over, he opened his eyes just in time to see George finishing up as well. They relaxed against the grass with twin relieved sighs. George looked worn out but happy, the same look Fred was sure was on his own face. Fred grabbed his wand again and used a spell to remove the mess. Then he reached down and tore a few pieces of grass from the ground. As George cleaned himself off, Fred showered his twin’s face with the pieces.

George laughed and brushed them off, sputtering. “Enjoy that as much as I did?” George asked, and he wasn’t referring to playing with the grass.

Fred nodded and sighed again. “Most worth moving for,” he replied. “Best kind of beating there is.”

“Next time, I lead,” George said. “So what to do now? Still bored?” He pulled up his underwear, getting all the pieces of himself back into place before pulling his trousers back up.

Fred, on the other hand, stretched out his legs and basked in the hot sun a little while longer. He was so content it seemed a wonder he had been bored at all. “Nap,” Fred replied, finding it easier just to talk in fragments. “Warm sun… exhausted… sleep now…” He gave a strong, body-shaking yawn.

George smiled and nodded. He turned onto his side, curling a bit, folding his hands beneath his head as a pillow. As yawns seemed contagious, he gave one of his own and closed his eyes, following his twin into dreamland.


End file.
